


Does My Stuffy Nose Turn You On?

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine,” he would tell Leo, who had gotten sick long before he had, and was bedridden (tentridden? Cotridden?) for nearly a week. “It’s my duty to take care of you in times like these,” he had said, foolishly, not realizing the ramifications of what was happening.</p><p>That’s how Niles ended up in bed himself, regretting every decision he’d made since he came into Leo’s service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does My Stuffy Nose Turn You On?

As it was, Niles didn’t get sick very often.

 

When he did, he hid it quite well. A sniffle here, a cough there, and then it was over. No big deal. A lifetime of sickness on the streets had trained him to be quite resilient -- to hide it from the others lest they descend upon him and take what he had.

 

Which was all fine and good, until a particularly nasty bug began spreading it’s disgusting little wings through the barracks.

 

“I’m fine,” he would tell Leo, who had gotten sick long before he had, and was bedridden (tentridden? Cotridden?) for nearly a week. “It’s my duty to take care of you in times like these,” he had said, foolishly, not realizing the ramifications of what was happening.

 

That’s how Niles ended up in bed himself, regretting every decision he’d made since he came into Leo’s service.

 

“Is this truly necessary-”

 

“Yes.” Leo sat on the edge of the cot, a wooden bowl of -- admittedly disgusting -- stew in his hands. “Sit up.” Niles rolled his eyes but complied, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“I can feed _myself,_ you know.”

 

“Yes, I know,” he scooped up a chunk of grey beef with the spoon and began to blow on it. “Would you listen to me when I told you the same?” Feeding the thick soup to Niles, he smiled smugly.

 

“Oh, so it’s the revenge angle, is it?” Niles moaned purposefully around the spoon, watching in amusement as Leo nearly dropped it.

 

“Don’t _do_ that.” He dipped the spoon back into the stew, preparing another spoonful.

 

“Why not, milord? I’m simply enjoying what you’re feeding me.” Niles laughed, devolving quickly into a hacking fit. He fell flat onto his back, hands cupped in front of his face as he choked, tears stinging his eyes.

 

“I’m nearly inclined to leave you like this.” Leo tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to Niles’ forehead, testing his temperature. When he pulled back he looked a bit shocked that he did it, a blush dusting across his face. “You’re very warm.” The fit passed and Niles took a deep breath, chest heaving. “Are you even hungry?”

 

“Not particularly.” The stew was foul, even for Niles’ standards.

 

“Then you should get some sleep.” Leo leaned back, taking the bowl of soup from his lap. “Are you alright to be sleeping alone?”

 

“You speak as though I’m going to keel over in my sleep.” Leo looked at him critically for a moment before sighing, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“We never know. Come and get me if you need me; I’ll be back in an hour.”

 

“Of course, milord.”

 

* * *

 

 _Running, running, running._ His feet skidded on the wet mud, nearly putting him off balance. Nothing seemed to exist -- everything was too much, too large, stretched out beyond his view. His head seemed to escape his body, though it didn’t make much sense, his brain swimming in the air above his skull. His hands were too big, too far away when he looked at them, swollen and achingly large. _Where am I? Where am I, where am I, where am I?_

 

A hand -- claw? -- wrapped itself around his throat, yanking him up and throwing him against a hard surface. “Finally found you.” The voice was garbled to all hell and when he looked, it came not from a man, but from some kind of dripping, tarred creature.

 

Hair plastered to his forehead and clothing soaked, Niles struggled -- a smaller version of Niles, he realized, perhaps too late for the barbed hands of _whatever it was_ to wrap around his tiny body and -- _oh Gods --_ everything was dark.

 

It was an inky blackness he was trapped in then, nothing around him but blinding _darkness._ He felt as though he was being drowned, the sludge getting into his mouth, his nose, his throat, choking him as he sunk further and further down.

 

Then, a light.

 

“-iles! Niles!” He opened his eyes suddenly, breathing air into his lungs like it was a rare commodity. “Are you alright?” Ah. Leo was there. _How embarrassing._

 

“Yes, milord,” he coughed, tears already streaming down his face. “I’m fine.”

 

“I came back and you were thrashing around. You nearly fell out of your cot.” Leo looked relieved, but not by much. “As it is, I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“Yes, well.” Niles cleared his throat, a hot flush rising on his face. _Gods damn it._

 

“If you want to talk about it…”

 

“I’m afraid there’s not much to talk about, milord.” Regaining his composure quickly, Niles sat up in his bunk. “I simply had a nightmare. That was it.” His voice was hoarse and scratchy -- he’d probably had another coughing fit while he was out.

 

“Ah.” Leo stared at his hands awkwardly, hardly putting any effort into hiding his fidgeting. A nervous habit, he’d once told Niles, that never went away from his childhood. He reached out to check Niles’ temperature again, tsking at his fever. “I’ll just go get some water, then-”

 

“No, don’t.” Niles grabbed hold of his wrist, tugging him so he fell on the hard edge of the bed. He took a moment to process what had happened, and then, “I apologize, that was… inappropriate.”

 

“Don’t ask forgiveness from me, Niles.” He reached out, brushing some stray hair out of his puffy, bloodshot eyes. “The least I could do is stay with you while you’re sick. You really should get some fluids in you, though.”

 

“Of course.” Sniffled Niles, feeling sufficiently idiotic. “I can think of a way or two to get some fluids in me, if you would indulge me.”

 

“Ha-ha.” Leo deadpanned, face flushing a shade of pink irregardless. “I see _you’re_ feeling better.”

 

“Oh no, milord, I feel positively dreadful.” He hoped Leo wouldn’t see past his facade, throwing up a fake grin. “I hear _kissing it better_ is some kind of miracle cure. Would you like to find out if that’s true or not?”

 

“Not while I’m still breathing, no.” He scoffed, holding back the snickers he wanted to let spill out.

 

“So you’d have me kiss a corpse? Shame.”

 

Sputtering, Leo turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well now it’s a _definite_ no.”

 

“Oh, so it wasn’t before?”

 

“Perhaps I would have… _considered_ it.” Angling himself back towards Niles, he adopted a concerned look on to his face. “Are you absolutely certain you’re alright?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be, milord?” Niles laughed nervously, hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

 

“You’re my retainer, Niles. I think I can tell when something’s wrong.”

 

“Ah, but when did you catch on? Was I truly that obvious?” Niles pouted, looking far more like Elise than Leo would have liked.

 

“No, you weren’t.” Leo ran a hand through his hair, his shoulders heaving as he sighed. “I wish you were honest with me.”

 

“And trouble you with my burdens?” He rolled his eyes as if the thought were absurd -- and to him, it was.

 

“It would be no _trouble.”_ Leo slaps Niles’ thigh, staring him down. “If it takes some of the weight from your shoulders, I’d be happy to help.”

 

“You’re asking an awful lot, milord.” Niles reclined against the pillows, staring up at the tent ceiling. “It was very dark.”

 

“Your dream?”

 

“Yes. I felt as if I was… drowning. It was in my lungs, and… Gods.” He looked up at Leo, “You must think me a fool for fearing nothing but _darkness._ ”

 

“Not at all.” Leo took hold of his hand, migrating up the cot until he was perched near Niles’ chest. “Are you still tired?”

 

“Why do you ask? Would you like to join me?” Niles teased, offering Leo a sleepy smile.

 

“And get sick as a dog _twice?_ I think not.” Patting his stomach, Leo stood and looked around for a moment, as if he were trying to find something very particular. Looking satisfied, he drags over an empty crate from the corner of the tent -- there for storing personal belongings, of which Niles had few -- and plops himself down next to the cot.

 

“Milord?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Niles, you can’t reasonably expect me to stand here all day, can you? I’d much rather _sit._ ” Leo was getting comfortable on the crate, shifting this way and that. “I’m not just going to leave you.”

 

“You needn’t stay with me all day-”

 

“Yes, well, it just so happens that I am anyways.” He nodded, appearing satisfied with himself. “I’ve already asked Corrin and they said it was alright.”

 

“Milord,” Niles huffed.

 

“I must insist, Niles,” Leo urged, “You did the same for me.”

 

“I mean no disrespect, but I _am_ your retainer _._ ” Niles looked agitated enough through the haze of his sickness that Leo got the idea rather quickly. “If I didn’t make sure you were safe then I wouldn’t be doing my job.”

 

Looking like he wanted to say something very badly, but restraining himself, Leo folded his hands in his lap and pursed his lips.

 

“I’m unworthy of your attention either way.” Niles continued flippantly, rubbing at his eye with the back of one hand.

 

“I’m inclined the disagree.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, milord,” Niles rolled on his side so he was facing Leo.

 

“You’re…” Leo snapped his mouth shut, his face hot. “You’re more than worthy of my attention.”

 

“Don’t make me laugh.” Niles buried his head in the crook of his arm, “or get my hopes up, rather.” Leo stared at him, mouth opening and closing like a drowning fish. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

“I’ll not take any part in your games today, Niles,” Leo said. His voice was hard, though his face betrayed him to Niles -- he was very visibly red.

 

“How do you mean, if I may ask?” Niles propped himself up on one arm so he and Leo were at eye level.

 

“It’s nothing.” Leo stood, “are you hungry?”

 

Niles’ stomach answered for him, growling loudly.

 

“I suppose that’s that, then.” Leo spun around and walked, rather quickly, out of the tent.

 

By the time Leo returned, Niles had almost nodded off again. Looking significantly less flustered, he sat back on the crate, this time a plate of unidentifiable meat sitting in his lap.

 

“Ah, no better rations for a sick man?” Niles coughed deliberately, looking up at Leo pathetically.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Leo said impassively, thrusting the plate at Niles. “Well?”

 

“So you’re not going to feed me now?” Niles sounded disappointed, but took the plate anyways, picking up a slice between his fingers and putting it in his mouth. “This is more than usual.”

 

“I happen to be _very_ gifted in persuasion.” Leo lied, hoping his extra ration would help at least a little.

 

“Are you?” Niles motioned Leo closer, “Then you should have some too, milord.”

 

Leaning in, but refusing the food offered, Leo replied, “No; I’ve already eaten, I’m afraid. You were asleep for most of the day.”

 

“So you refuse to let me feed _you?_ ” With one hand steadying his plate, he threw the other over his eye. “The inequality!”

 

“Hush. You fed me when I was sick, remember?”

 

“But that was so long ago! I’ve almost forgotten how cute your face looked…” Niles sulked, watching gleefully as Leo rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. “Something like that, I believe.”

 

Refusing himself the urge to make a much different face at the flavor of the meat, he allowed Niles to feed him. “There, are you satisfied?”

 

“Mm, very.” Niles licked his lips, “You’re awfully close, you know.”

 

“I’m aware.” Eyes flicking down to Niles’ mouth, Leo exhaled shakily. His fingers -- free of armor, since they’d only been travelling recently -- trailed up Niles’ chest, making their home in the bend of his neck. Food forgotten, Niles’ hands found their way up to Leo’s throat right below his jaw, gently holding either side, his palms a comforting weight against his skin.

 

“Are you going to move?” Leo mumbled.

 

“Perhaps.” Niles replied, amusement obvious in his voice. They drew closer, their lips nearly touching, Niles’ ragged breaths dancing across Leo’s face.

 

“You’re going to get me sick again.”

 

“I’ll take care of you.”

 

Leo reached forward the last few centimeters, their lips finally coming together in a mess of too little and too much all at the same time, Leo’s mind hazing over. It was slow and messy, and Niles had to pull away after a few moments just to _breathe_. He dove right back in after recuperating, his hands readjusting to the back of Leo’s head to hold him close.

 

“What took you so long?” Niles joked into Leo’s mouth before giving him another kiss.

 

“You must be kidding.” He pulled back so he could look into Niles’ eye, shooting him an accusatory glare. “How does one tell the difference between _fake_ flirting and _real_ flirting, then?”

 

“You don’t.” Niles grinned against Leo’s lips.

 

“Well that’s just unreasonable.” Leo wrapped his arms around Niles’ shoulders, his knee coming up onto the cot to give him more leverage.

 

After pausing for one more kiss, Niles said,

 

“No one ever said I was _reasonable,_ milord.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to hmu on my [tumblr! (i'm always taking suggestions!!) ](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter!!](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo)


End file.
